Boy or Girl
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie find out whether their second baby is a boy or girl. Crappy summary but hopefully a good story!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

**Boy or Girl**

"Nick are you almost ready? If you are I'll go wake Jasmine and get her dressed." Jackie asked her husband Nick.

Jackie was seven and a half months pregnant and today was finally the day they were going to find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl. Jackie was so excited she could barely contain herself.

"Honey your appointment isn't for 3 more hours." Nick answered with a laugh.

"I know but we still have to drop Jasmine off at Catherine's and pick up my mom." Jackie said.

Nick grinned at her "Catherine lives 15 minutes from here and your mom lives right by the clinic, there is no way those two things will take 3 hours, now come here and sit down." He said as he went and put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the kitchen table. She sat down and then Nick said. "I'll make breakfast, what do you feel like eating?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"I'll make pancakes." Nick said ignoring her last comment.

He went over to the cupboard and got out what he would need to make the pancakes. He hadn't even started mixing the batter before Jackie got up from the table and walked up next to him and grabbed his hands.

"Nicky, come sit down a minute, I want to ask you something." She said as she tugged on his hands. Nick sighed but he followed her back to the table and sat down.

"Nicky I am going to ask you a question and I want a completely honest answer."

"Ok, ask away." He replied.

"Are you going to be disappointed if the baby is another girl?"

"No, not at all." He answered wholeheartedly.

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

"That's the god's honest truth." He said and she smiled at him. He returned the smile and said "there has not been a day since Jasmine has been born that I haven't smiled, she brings me so much joy, and so I figure that another little girl would be double the joy."

"That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Jackie said.

It was so sweet that it made her eyes start to water, of course, these days everything made her cry.

Nick smile and stood up "I'm going to finish making breakfast." He said.

He was flipping some pancakes in a pan when Jackie got up to grab herself a bottle of water out of the fridge. She glanced at the pancakes in the pan.

"Nicky, did you run out of batter?" she asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Then why are the pancakes so small?"

He grinned "these are Jasmine's, they are Jasmine size, aren't they cute?"

Jackie laughed "Yes they are." She said.

Just then Jackie heard Jasmine calling her from upstairs.

"Mama" Jasmine yelled.

Jackie turned to Nick "Speaking of Jasmine, she is awake." She said as she went up the stairs to go get her.

When Jackie got to the doorway of Jasmine's room she found Jasmine standing up in her crib grinning.

"Hi sleepyhead." Jackie said as she went over and picked her up.

She gave her a kiss on the top of her head and Jasmine grinned.

"Let's go see daddy." Jackie said, as she started towards the doorway with Jasmine in her arms.

"Dada." Jasmine said excitedly.

When they walked into the kitchen Jackie set Jasmine in her highchair. Nick was still at the stove,

"Dada" Jasmine said with a smile.

Nick turned around and smiled "good morning beautiful." He said as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Jasmine giggled happily and Nick returned to the stove. Minutes later he handed Jackie a plate with the tiny sized pancakes for Jasmine.

"Here, you feed her while I finish the rest of the pancakes and then when I am done I will feed her so you can eat." Nick said.

Jackie smiled as she took the plate. She went to the cupboard and got out the maple syrup. Then she went back to the table.

"Pancapes." Jasmine said happily as Jackie set the plate on the table.

"Pancakes, that's right you smart girl." Jackie said as she put syrup on the pancakes.

She was about to give Jasmine a bite but Jasmine indicated she wanted to help herself by reaching for the plate, but luckily Jackie was quicker.

"Sweetie let mommy do it, otherwise you will get all sticky."

Jasmine looked sad for a minute but her sadness was quickly forgotten after Jackie gave her a bite. A couple of minutes later Nick came up behind Jackie and laid a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"There is something special in your pancakes." He whispered in her ear.

"Is it rum?" Jackie quipped.

Nick chuckled "No rum for you for a few more months." He said with a smile.

"Boy this pregnancy thing sure comes with a lot of rules." She said jokingly.

Nick laughed and said "Try your pancakes."

She took a bite "Chocolate chip. Oh my God Nicky I love you, these are my favorite." She exclaimed.

He smiled "I know."

"When I was little my dad started a tradition of making me chocolate chip pancakes on my birthday. Even though I am an adult he still does it, it is the best part of my birthday." She said.

Nick laughed and jokingly said "I should have just made you chocolate chip pancakes for your last birthday instead of buying you that watch, it would have saved me a lot of money."

Jackie laughed and continued to eat her pancakes while Nick took over feeding Jasmine. To Nick and Jackie's surprise Jasmine ate every bite of her pancakes, she hardly ever finished her food.

"She must have been really hungry." Jackie said.

"Nah, her dad is just an awesome cook." Nick said with a devilish smile.

Jackie laughed, "Yeah, he's not bad." She agreed with a smile.

Jackie looked at the clock, it was now only two hours until her appointment. She got a washcloth and wiped the maple syrup off of Jasmine's face.

"Come on Jazz, let's go get you ready." She said as she carried her up the stairs.

"I can get her ready." Nick offered.

"Thanks but I want to do it, I want to keep busy, or I'll go crazy." Jackie said with a grin. Nick laughed and finished eating his pancakes and then began to clear their breakfast dishes from the table.

Jackie set Jasmine in her crib so she could find clothes for her. Jasmine's closet was full of clothes, as were two dressers, this was partially thanks to Jackie but more because of Nick's mom, she was always sending Jasmine tons of clothes. Jackie pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a tee shirt that said _Daddy's Heart_ on it.

"_That's so true."_ Jackie thought to herself with a smile as she read the tee shirt.

She dressed her and then she tried to tame Jasmine's wild bed head.

Once her hair was under control Jackie found a pair of Jasmine's sandals in the closet and begin to put them on her.

"Bye-bye?" Jasmine said sounding curious.

"Yep we're going bye-bye." Jackie said with a smile, and then she added "you're going to go stay with Catherine, won't that be fun?"

"Catin." Jasmine said excitedly.

Jasmine really liked Catherine, she always has.

After Jackie had got Jasmine's shoes on she said "Alright kiddo, let's go brush your teeth."

Jackie picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Nick was already in there brushing his teeth as well. Jackie put toothpaste on the toothbrush and began brushing Jasmine's teeth. She giggled, that is until Nick was finished and left the bathroom.

"Dada" she whined, as she tried to hop off the bathroom counter.

"Jazz, hold still, I'm almost done." Jackie said patiently but Jasmine was having none of it, she just continued to whine and squirm around.

Jackie sighed "Nick, come here please."

Nick appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would you stay in here until I am done brushing her teeth, she is being a pill." Jackie said.

Nick squinted at his little girl "Are you being a pill for your mother?" He said in a not-so-serious-tone.

Jasmine giggled "Dada." She said happily and Jackie just rolled her eyes.

When Jackie finished brushing Jasmine's teeth she handed her to Nick, "take the little stinker down stairs so I can brush mine will you?" She asked.

"Come on stinker, let's go downstairs." Nick said as he walked out of the bathroom with Jasmine in his arms.

"Bye-bye." Jasmine said to her mother as she disappeared down the stairs with Nick.

"_She really is a pill_." Jackie mumbled to herself but she couldn't help but smile.

When she was finished brushing her teeth Jackie went downstairs and found her husband and daughter in the living room. Jasmine was on Nick's lap. Nick was pretending he had Jasmine's nose in his hand and she was giggling like crazy. Jackie took a seat next to Nick.

"Can we go now?" Jackie asked him.

"In about a half hour." He said with a smile.

Jackie sighed, she was not very good at being patient.

"Here look Jazz, I'll get momma's nose too." He said and reached over and pretended to take Jackie's nose off which caused Jasmine to burst into another fit of giggles. Jasmine crawled off of Nick's lap and onto Jackie's. Jasmine reached up and got a hold of her mother's nose and gave it a hard tug.

"Ouch, easy Jazz." She said with a laugh.

Jackie looked at Nick, "way to go Nicky, look what you've taught her." She said and Nick laughed.

"Jasmine, what's in here?" Jackie asked pointing to her stomach.

Jasmine lifted up her momma's shirt, patted her stomach and exclaimed "baby."

"That's right, there's a baby in there." Jackie said wrapping her arms around her little girl.

"How many babies are in there?" Nick asked and without skipping a beat Jasmine held up 5 of her little fingers.

"I think not little girl." Nick said with a laugh.

Nick grabbed Jasmine's hand and fixed her fingers so she only held up one finger.

"There that's how many." Nick said.

Jasmine gave Nick a smile. Nick smiled back and then glanced at the clock.

"Alright, we can go if you want too Jackie." He said. It hadn't been a half hour but he knew how excited she was so he gave in and decided they could leave a little early. Plus in Vegas it was always a good idea to give yourself some extra time because you never knew how bad the traffic was going to be.

"I'm ready." Jackie said excitedly.

Nick took Jasmine off of her lap and set her down. He then gave Jackie a hand up off of the couch.

The couple left and headed to Catherine's. Once there they noticed a car in her driveway.

"Isn't that Sara's car?" Jackie asked Nick as they walked up to the front door.

"Yeah it is, I wonder what she is doing here." Nick said as he rang the doorbell.

Catherine answered the door. "Hi guys, come in." She said cheerfully.

They entered the house and saw Sara sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi Sara." Jackie said.

"Hi guys." Sara said.

Nick looked at Catherine, grinned, and asked "Did you think Jasmine was going to be so much trouble that you had to call Sara for backup?

Catherine laughed "No, Sara just stopped by to discuss her case from last night, it has nothing to do with Jasmine."

Nick laughed and set Jasmine down.

"Hi Jazz." Catherine said with a smile.

"Catin." Jasmine said with a grin.

Jasmine then toddled over to Sara.

"Hi cutie." Sara said in a friendly voice.

"Hi Ara" Jasmine said back, giving her the same grin she had just given Catherine.

"We better go." Nick said to Jackie.

Jackie turned her attention to Catherine "Thanks again for watching her Catherine."

"No problem, Nicky can pay me back tonight by finishing all of my paperwork." Catherine said with a huge smirk.

Nick groaned and turned to Jackie "Can't we just take Jasmine with us?" He pleaded.

Catherine laughed "I'm just kidding Nicky." She assured him.

Nick doubted she was but decided not to argue.

Nick and Jackie said goodbye to Jasmine and then went to pick up Jackie's mom Aubrey.

"Thanks again for letting my mom go with us." Jackie said on the way to pick up her mother.

"No problem." Nick said.

They picked up Aubrey and then headed to the clinic. They waited nearly a half hour before a nurse called Jackie's name. The doctor came in and did all the routine parts of the checkup and everything looked fine with both Jackie and the baby. Finally it was time for the part they had all been waiting for. Nick clutched Jackie's hand in anticipation.

"Would you like to know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Her doctor asked.

"Yes" Jackie said immediately.

Then the doctor looked at Nick and Aubrey and they both nodded yes. The doctor smiled

"Congratulations it's a boy."

Jackie smiled as tears welled in her eyes.

She stole a glance at Nick and he had an ear to ear smile on his face. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Jackie noticed that her mother was also crying.

"Congratulations, do you have any questions for me?" Her doctor asked.

"No, not right now anyway." Jackie answered.

"Ok, if you think of anything don't hesitate to call. That's everything for this appointment, I will see you in a couple of weeks for your next checkup Jackie." She said and then she left the room.

"Are you happy Nicky?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." Nick said smiling.

"I am so happy for both of you." Aubrey said as she gave both her daughter and son in law a hug.

After that Nick helped Jackie down from the exam table and the extremely happy family left the clinic. While driving to Aubrey's house so she could be dropped off, Aubrey said "Jackie, you should call your dad and tell him, he feels really bad that he had to work today and couldn't come with us."

"Ok" Jackie said with a smile as she dug her phone out of her purse. She found her phone and dialed her dad's cell phone number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hi, do you have news for me?" He asked cheerfully.

"I do." She replied happily.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"Well, everything looks good with me and the baby. And I have a question for you."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like having a grandson?" She asked.

"I'd like that very much."

"That's good, because that's what you are going to get, it's a boy."

"That's awesome, congratulations." Her dad said sounding extremely excited.

"Thank you, we're thrilled." Jackie responded.

Nick then pulled into her parents' driveway.

"Hey dad we are just dropping mom off at your guys' house so I am going to let you go."

"Oh alright, I will talk to you later, thanks for calling and letting me know, and again congratulations." He said.

"You're welcome and thank you. Love you, goodbye." Jackie answered.

"Love you too, bye." He said and then ended the phone call.

Aubrey thanked Nick and Jackie for letting her come along and then got out of the car and went into her house.

Nick and Jackie then went to pick up Jasmine from Catherine's. When they got to her house Catherine immediately wanted to know what they found out.

"Well what's the verdict?" She asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." Jackie answered with a smile.

"Congratulations." Catherine exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Thank you." Jackie replied.

Jasmine toddled over to her parents and Nick picked her up.

"Jasmine how would you like a brother?" Nick asked her.

"Hi dada." was Jasmine's only response.

The adults laughed.

"She seems really excited about it." Catherine said jokingly.

"Let's pick up your toys so we can go bye-bye." Jackie said looking around Catherine's living room and noticing Jasmine's toys were scattered everywhere.

"No" Jasmine said shaking her head.

"You don't want to go bye-bye?" Jackie asked, sounding surprised.

"Catin" Jasmine said.

"Alright, you heard her Cath, she wants to stay with you so see you later." Nick said with a laugh as he jokingly grabbed the door handle.

"I think you wore poor Catherine out, she needs a break so we better go home." Jackie said as she grabbed Jasmine's empty toy bag from the couch.

When Jasmine saw that she immediately went and grabbed one of her toys and brought it back to where Jackie stood and put it in the bag.

"Good girl, get another one." Jackie said.

Jasmine grabbed her doll. "Daw" She said as she showed it to Jackie.

"Yep, that's your doll, put it in the bag." Jackie said.

"Night night." Jasmine told the doll as she tossed it in the bag.

Nick knew that if Jasmine only picked up one toy at a time they might be there until Christmas so Nick decided to help, he grabbed a couple of toys from the floor.

Jasmine however, did not appreciate the help.

"No Dada, mine." She said as she tried to grab the toys from Nick's hands.

"Here, you help me carry them then." Nick said as he lowered the toys so she could reach them and together they put the toys in the bag.

Eventually all the toys got picked up. Nick picked up Jasmine so he could carry her to the car while Jackie carried the bag of toys.

"Thanks again for watching her Catherine." Jackie said.

"Sure, no problem, anytime, and again congratulations."

"Thank you." The couple said in unison before leaving the house.

While driving home they drove by a park, and the park had a swimming pool. When Jasmine saw the pool out the window she got all excited.

"Twim, twim" She exclaimed.

"No Peanut, we aren't going swimming today." Jackie said.

"Twim" Jasmine insisted.

"Sorry Sweetie but not today." Jackie said.

"Twim" Jasmine said much quieter, sounding as if she could cry.

Nick tried to ignore her as he turned down their street. He pulled into the driveway and got Jasmine out of the car while Jackie grabbed the bag of toys. Nick unlocked the front door of the house and immediately took Jasmine upstairs. They were up there for about 15 minutes before Nick carried her back down into the living room. When they came downstairs Jackie smiled and shook her head at what she saw. Jasmine was dressed in a bright green swimming suit that Jackie had bought her just a few days prior and Nick had a pair of swim trunks on along with a sleeveless shirt.

"Where are you going Nicky?" Jackie asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Were going for a twim." Nick said with a laugh.

Jackie chuckled and said "Nicky she has you so whipped."

"I know." He agreed with a grin. Then he asked "Want to come with us?"

"Well, at the moment I don't feel too much like going out in public in a bathing suit but I'll come and watch you two swim." She said.

Before they left Jackie grabbed a couple bottles of water for her and Nick and she poured some juice in a sippy cup for Jasmine. She also grabbed a couple of towels as well as Jasmine's life jacket and then they got everything loaded into the car and drove to the park. As Jackie sat there on the edge of the pool dangling her swollen feet into the water she watched her daughter and husband swim in the pool. She couldn't tell which of the two of them was having more fun, she guessed it was a tie. Jasmine kept splashing Nick and she was giggling hysterically.

"Dada wet." She would say every time she splashed him.

Nick would in turn tickle her and then she would laugh even harder. Jackie smiled happily, she couldn't figure out how she got so lucky. She had a little girl that she loved more than anything in the world and she had the world's greatest husband. He was the husband that most women could only dream about, and even more important was how he was as a father. If Jackie could line up every man on the planet and hand pick a father for her child she knew she couldn't find a better one than Nick. The baby kicked and as Jackie placed a hand on her stomach she couldn't imagine how life could get any better.

The End!


End file.
